


Talking to Android

by LimitedBoy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Angst, M/M, Married Life, Possessive Behavior, Robots, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy
Summary: Suatu hari, saat hujan turun. 250 hari setelah pemakaman Kouki. Seijuro sadar bahwa dia tidak akan hidup tanpanya.Melewati batas-batas moral dan logika yang ada, seorang kekasih putus asa menginginkan kebahagiaan dari orang yang telah tiada. Meskipun hanya kebahagiaan semu yang ia dapat."Meskipun harus mengorbankan segalanya, aku akan membuatmu hidup kembali" - Seijuro





	Talking to Android

**Talking to Android**

  
**A Fanfiction by: LimitedBoy (Min Sagwa)**

  
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

  
**THIS IS A NON PROFIT FANWORK**

  
**DO NOT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION**

  
**Akafuri (Akashi x Furihata)**

  
**WARNING: Future AU! OOC, TYPO!!!, Dead character, Possesive!Seijuro, Android!Kouki, Explicit**

  
**Preview**

 

  
Seijuro tidak rela kehilangan Kouki. Oleh karenanya, ia berusaha menghidupkan sang kekasih kembali.

"Di dunia ini, manusia bukan lagi makhluk fana. Biar mati sekali pun, asal satu selnya dapat bertahan akan mampu hidup lagi. Kita hanya perlu memberinya tubuh yang baru." - Seijuro

.

.

.

  
"Kau serius mau membuatnya jadi robot, Akashi?"

  
"Ya"  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Halo, Seijuro." -Android 01 Kouki

  
"Hai, sayang. Lama tak jumpa."  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Kekasihku kini hidup kembali. Kami bahagia!"

  
"Kau tahu Akashi Seijuro, tindakanmu adalah pelanggaran moral terbesar yang pernah kusaksikan seumur hidup... Juga penghinaan kepada Furihata Kouki yang telah tiada!"

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Selamanya kau akan dikenang sebagai ilmuwan gila yang terobsesi pada kekasih sendiri, camkan hal itu Akashi."

  
"Aku mencintainya, sungguh!"

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Lalu, apa bedanya kau dengan iblis?"

  
"Aku memberi Kouki hidup yang baru."

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Tak ada lagi detak jantung menenangkan yang ia dengar sebelum berbaring memeluknya. Hanya suara mesin dan roda bergerigi. Tak ada lagi hembusan nafas hangat yang ia rasakan kala sang kekasih lelap dalam dekapannya. Hanya udara dingin yang menerpa. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat yang menyapanya dinpagi hari. Hanya wajah silikon plastik.

  
"Kau... Bukan seperti orang yang aku cintai!"

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
"Hei, maaf sayang... Lama tak jumpa."

 

  
Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Dengan alur cerita yang beragam, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dipelajari Seijuro adalah tidak akan yang dapat menggantikan kekasihnya. Ia bukan sebuah robot yang bisa ia buat. Bukan benda yang dapat ia atur melalui program. Karena akan ada selalu ada yang kurang. Hal yang hanya bisa Kouki berikan. Hal yang membuat manusia berbeda dari robot. Hal yang menjadikan manusia adalah manusia: Rasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ibarat kalo The Virgin nyanyi.. Tuhan~ berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi, hanya untuk bersamanya~ ku mencintainya~ sungguh mencintainya~  
> Semoga enjoy dengan fanfic saya satu ini.  
> Akhir kata, kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Kalau ada keluh kesah yang ingin disampaikan silakan berkomentar ^^
> 
> Min Sagwa


End file.
